<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stay (forever, if you want.) by spontaneoushazel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128110">stay (forever, if you want.)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spontaneoushazel/pseuds/spontaneoushazel'>spontaneoushazel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the coffeeshop guild [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, alternate ending to 'when you wake up', kenhina kisses, this is for you tippy, yamaguchi was just trying to be a good host!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spontaneoushazel/pseuds/spontaneoushazel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short alternate ending to my kenhina coffeeshop au, "when you wake up." in this timeline, Yamaguchi doesn't interrupt them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the coffeeshop guild [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stay (forever, if you want.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tiptoze">tiptoze</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>starlight by melten &amp; wildberry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I like your hair," he whispered, and his breath was warm against Kenma's lips. </p><p>He wanted to close the space between them so badly, but he wouldn't. Not before finally asking the question that he knew what the cause for the awful suffocating feeling he felt earlier. He needed to know, needed to be able to breathe again. </p><p>There was a playful tilt in his voice when he asked "Is that all you like?" </p><p>Brown eyes scanned his face, landing on his lips and staying there as he answered. "No." </p><p>Kenma let his eyes close as the distance between them finally got smaller and smaller until they were half a second apart.</p><p>It was easy to think about something so much that when it finally happens, it doesn’t live up to imaginary expectations. This was not like that. </p><p>Shouyo’s lips were delicate, hesitant even, but the way he gripped Kenma’s shirt was needy. Kenma’s own hold on his wrist loosened for just a second and before he knew it there was another hand pushing into his back bringing them as close as their bodies would let them. </p><p>He didn’t recognize the voice that came from his own mouth as he half moaned, half spoke into the kiss. “Shouyo,” he barely breathed out, wondering how he could possibly convey his thoughts when he could only say his name. </p><p>Somehow though, he must have understood because soon the kiss matched his body in intensity and all thoughts in Kenma’s head turned to stars. </p><p>He wished he could forget how to breathe, let himself stay like this until he passed out but his lungs wouldn’t let him, and soon they both pulled away, hands still holding each other close as if letting go meant never touching each other again. </p><p>A thought occurred to him, and he forced himself to untangle himself from Shouyo’s arms for just a minute. “I have to... text Kuroo,” he could barely whisper, out of breath. “Tell him...I need more time.”</p><p>Shouyo laughed, running a hand through his messy hair and the sight was so striking Kenma practically dropped his phone. “Just stay. Please. Stay.”</p><p>They didn’t get out of that bed until the next morning. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was made specifically for tippy who was very distraught that they got interrupted. ily tippy! thanks for reading my fic and being my friend. oxo. </p><p>twitter: @traitoruraraka</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>